Things That Reluctantly Changed
by kei-v3
Summary: Their relationship shifted ever so slightly with that contract, because what happened after wasn't a bite. NSFW. What-if canon. HaruEru. Spoiler for ep. 13. (Previously titled "Alluring Shift".)


_**Warning: **Better understood if you've watched/spoiler for episode 13. Semi-canon. M/M Lemon.  
_

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing about Kakumeiki Valvrave. Though if I do, I probably won't change a single thing. It's pretty gay already._

* * *

ハルエル

* * *

Slowly, painfully, consciousness came to his senses.

The light in this room was dim, which was really comfortable to his eyes, a pair of blue pools reflecting weariness and tire. Haruto gradually noticed the iron bars from the corner of his sight. He recognized his surrounding as the room where he was kept imprisoned by his own volition, because the berserk fits had been growing too short. However, the machines were turned off. There was no monitoring devices linked onto his body.

Haruto tried to move when he realized both of his hands were tied to the bar.

"What?" he nudged, but it wouldn't go off, and the coarse texture of the rope dug into his wrists. Along with his extreme exhaustion, Haruto couldn't even pull his arms towards himself.

That was when the mechanical door slid open, revealing the familiar silver-haired male coming into the room. He was in his T-shirt and shorts that Haruto lent to him, but why? Weren't they supposed to be on their way towards Earth already? This sense of gravity… Were they still on the Moon?

"L-elf… why… am I tied like this?" he slowly asked, but his throat was really dry.

L-elf watched him with scrutinizing eyes. "You don't remember," he said, "I predicted as much." Without saying anything else, he handed over a glass of water, and Haruto groaned as his hands moved to reach the glass. He forgot his roped hands. L-elf who saw this opened the cage and sat beside him, and slowly pressed to glass onto Haruto's lips.

Haruto gasped, his eyes widened in surprise. Why did L-elf act like this? "Why…" but he coughed from the dryness, and reluctantly, his lips quivered as he drank the much needed water. The cool liquid made him more relaxed; he didn't realize how strained he was before. And slowly, he remembered the last thing before waking up:

_"We'll share half of everything. The curse, the hope… the whole deal."_

And then he had given into the blinding rage of raw hunger.

That's right… he was supposed to wake up inside L-elf's body. Why didn't he?

It was only then that Haruto realized a pulsating pain on his abdomen. He looked down to see he was naked, yet bandaged. _Bandage? I shouldn't have needed bandages, as I'll heal anyway right? Unless…Unless I still haven't absorbed the runes._

"I see that you're starting to remember, Tokishima Haruto," L-elf said. The silver haired male stood up and went outside the cage to put away the glass, and yet he returned back to the same spot. And then, beyond what Haruto could predicted, he started to strip his T-shirt, much like how he had loosened his cravat. Haruto remembered that scene, vaguely. Though perhaps it wasn't what he should be remembering right now—not because of the images, but the temptation it had brought.

"Hold on, what are you doing…?" Haruto asked, but his voice was too weak to be spirited at his surprise.

Instead answering, L-elf climbed the bed; no, he climbed Haruto. The poor brunet instantly blushed as soon as he had a speculation of where this might be going.

L-elf snorted, obviously noticing the blush. "You didn't attack to bite me. You pushed me down the street, and between the hard concrete or self defense, I chose the latter. I had stabbed you in your torso, and it seemed to heal on a normal rate instead of the usual instant speed." Haruto just realized L-elf was explaining the bandage, even though he didn't have to. "I also noticed the change on the way Rukino Saki behaved around you. She was more possessive of you, to roughly name it. There was obviously a bonding moment between the two of you before."

"Lastly," L-elf ground against Haruto's groin—naked groin—and his blush which had dampened due to L-elf's practical speech now coming back full force. The fabric of L-elf's shorts was creating friction against his shaft, and it forced Haruto to suppress a groan—moan?—which threatened to appear. "-hn," L-elf made a sound, and Haruto peeked. There was obviously a reaction from the other male, and Haruto didn't know if he was supposed to feel glad about it or not.

"Lastly," L-elf repeated, "the Runes are information particles, including DNA, life, memories, emotions, and sensations. Even though you've only been attacking people for a bite, it doesn't specify how you could gain them from biting people. Therefore, there's a possibility of gaining them through other means." Haruto didn't know if it was a growing confidence or not, but L-elf grind harder, and his hands began straying against Haruto's skin. His blue eyes flew shut, he didn't know what to think. L-elf continued the speech, as if he couldn't move on unless he was done with it, "The strange behavior of your attack, the bonding, and Runes. The conclusion they lead to is that you can get it through procreation act, or sex. I have confirmed this with Rukino Saki, and she admitted so, albeit indirectly."

There was a strange glint in L-elf's eyes as he mentioned that part, but Haruto couldn't process it. A part of him was too glad that someone else knew about his sin and didn't make a judgmental face on him. But he was still confused with this action that L-elf took.

"So you already knew… then… what is this?"

L-elf stopped his ministration, and looked at Haruto in slight irritation mixed with amusement. From his position above Haruto, the brunet could only see it as looking down. Lavender eyes and pursed lips spoke something like _I knew you're stupid, but not this stupid_. "You've been unconscious for a night and a day, and we planned to stall the trip to Earth for another day, under an excuse to test the Valvraves in order not to avoid them shutting down suddenly again."

"N-not that, _this_. L-elf… what are you doing?"

"Sex. If this is necessary either way, rather than being raped by you, I prefer going by my pace."

Haruto blushed indignantly. Not only from the 'rape' word spoken out reminding him of his mistake, but also the nonchalant way L-elf was saying it. Then horror dawned on him. "No— no, you cannot do this to yourself. You're supposed to do it with the one you love!" There was more strength in the sentence than how Haruto actually felt. And he knew L-elf had it: someone he loved. The girl in the photo.

"Shut up," L-elf said, and bit Haruto in the neck. Haruto groaned, and L-elf smiled smugly. Was that a revenge for the bites Haruto had induced to him? "Don't think too much, just let's get it done and over with. I have required extra time to learn how to do it properly. …online," L-elf added, but for a flash his face showed confusion. He added unnecessary explanation, as if it mattered for either of them where he had learned it from.

Seemingly embarrassed from the slip up, L-elf bit his lips and didn't speak anymore. Silver strands tickled Haruto's skin as L-elf pressed his face against Haruto's collarbone, and he stripped off the short pants and his brief at the same time. It wasn't sexy. Haruto didn't know how he was supposed to feel, but L-elf stripping down against his skin was awkward. Yet as a teenage boy that he was, even just a slight nudge on his groin could make his breath raced slightly faster. L-elf must have known that, as he was shifting his thigh to stimulate the area as he ground. And grinding, that he did.

L-elf kissed his collarbone, and Haruto didn't expect that. There was a lick and flick of tongue that went down diagonally and suddenly Haruto felt both his chests went under the other's careful attention between lips, tongue, and fingers. He let out a breathy moan, small but sound. "L-elf… stop…"

The silver haired male didn't. Haruto felt his nipples grew sore, but instead of being numb, they felt _good_. But the mouth didn't stop there. It went further down, and Haruto shivered in anticipation. Involuntarily. "Nn," a soft humming sound came from L-elf as he kissed Haruto's member, which twitched alive on its own. "Such a healty teenager," L-elf commented, and Haruto blushed, but once the embarrassment muted out, he found that L-elf didn't sound as confident as usual. There was a pause, a moment of uncertainty, until Haruto gasped. L-elf had enclosed his lips around Haruto's member, and the brunet saw his shaft disappeared into the ex-Dorssian mouth inch by inch.

"L-elf…" He gasped and moaned and sometimes the timing was off, or the tongue was a spot off that he was struggling against the rope. "Don't… please… no more…" Haruto's eyes glistened with tears of embarrassment as he felt his whole body began trembling more and more under L-elf's touches. It felt good, so _damn_ good, but this wasn't supposed to happen. Not with L-elf.

Yet Haruto moaned, almost whining when the mouth wasn't on his member anymore. It had grown stiff, pointing to the ceiling, and the exposure was almost too much for him. The dark room no longer felt comfortable as much as it was suffocating, and Haruto was on the verge of hyperventilating. His eyes fluttered open to see L-elf watching him, "Just feel it, Tokishima Haruto. The richer your sensations, the more runes you would be collecting. Or so I predict."

Haruto only heard him vaguely, but he clearly saw L-elf himself wasn't as limp as Haruto thought he would be. Wasn't this disgusting? Wasn't this just something necessary? L-elf slipped the lose strands of silver hair behind his ears, and _God_,_ what's wrong with me to think that that's such an alluring move?_

Instead of coming back to Haruto, L-elf pulled a small bottle from his short that he had tossed aside, and poured the liquid to his hand. Then his fingers, again for the surprises tonight, moved towards his own back. Haruto gulped, and he gulped _hard_ as L-elf cringed when elegant finger slipped inside his own back entrance. There came a sound of muffled moan, awkward and spoke volumes of discomfort. Yet so tempting, so alluring. Haruto could do nothing but watching as things advanced beyond his control. And this was so much worse from the time with Rukino-san. Because right now, he was consciously experiencing the whole thing.

"Why… would you go this far…?"

"What? In addition to be compelled to do it, I cannot make it enjoyable either, now?" came L-elf snappish reply.

Haruto shook his head in panic. "It's not what I meant!" _Hold on, it's enjoyable for him?_

"Then shut up," L-elf said, then grunted as he put a second finger in. He lifted his body a bit, and from this angle, Haruto could see everything clearly. He would feel guilty if he didn't remember how L-elf always planned everything to the minute detail. "Like what you see?" L-elf grinned, and the brunet realized that the tip of his own member was twitching and leaking.

He wanted to say no, but it would be a lie. L-elf brushed against his hard member to reach out for something, and Haruto moaned, body convulsing for not being able to touch his own arousal. It was frustrating. The next thing he knew, warm fingers enveloped his shaft and pulled something across it. L-elf had made him wear condom.

"Be still," he said, as he lowered down his body. One hand seeked for support from the bed, the other was holding Haruto's hard-on in position. "Ngh—-!" he groaned painfully. "So… big…" A sudden increase from two fingers to this had made L-elf's breath hitched. At the same time, Haruto moaned. There was no explaining it. It was different than mouth or fingers. The tightness was almost too much.

"No… stop… you're hurting yourself…" Haruto murmured to see L-elf's face twisted in pain.

"They said it'd feel better… ngh."

L-elf wasn't willing to give up until he received everything, every bit of length that Haruto possessed. But what was impossible was impossible. "Just… let my hands go…" Haruto practically begged.

"No." The voice was firm. Haruto looked at his face, only to find a sense of insecurity in L-elf's eyes, and he realized that the other male needed to be the one in control. "I'll just… shallowly…" L-elf murmured to himself, as he pulled out the inch of tip he received, only to grind himself down again. His breath was ragged, his hair disheveled save for the neat strands behind his ears, and beads of sweat forming on his skin. Haruto didn't realize that he was the same. L-elf repeated the move, and it seemed to work, because Haruto could feel himself inching deeper by another thrust. He couldn't keep his hips from moving accordingly, thrusting up when L-elf pressing down, and soon it began to be rhythmic.

Body scents mingled, their voices cried in sequences from the moves as if calling out to each other, only they were guttural sounds instead of names. Oh, Haruto felt them indeed. The amazing tightness and hot, wet inner side of another person. Despite what had happened, it was the first time he felt something like this, and Haruto was lost in the awkward pleasure. His hips kept moving despite his wound and his exhaustion, as if being powered from the berserk fits except that he stayed conscious. Not long after, he felt himself buried completely inside L-elf's body.

The silver haired male clung to Haruto, and Haruto felt like he needed the connection, because the sane part of his mind was worried. Worried if it hurt, if he was okay. Worried of there was another power in play right now, because he still couldn't figure out what part of this exchange got the Runes sucked out. His hands couldn't move, but his body shifted and stretched, allowing his mouth to kiss L-elf's hair. An affectionate gesture. He felt better as soon as he showered the deep kisses on L-elf's hair, face, everywhere his lips could reach. Then he felt the other's body was shivering, tilting in a way that gave Haruto more access to the white column of his neck. Maybe L-elf needed them too.

An unconscious jerk of Haruto's hips made L-elf cried. His head was thrown back, and there was a bead of tear falling from the corner of the lavender eyes. "It's pretty…" Haruto found himself saying before he could think.

Despite anything, L-elf blushed. "Don't say… something like that… ahn!" he moaned when Haruto moved his hips again, consciously this time. "Toki… shima… Ha…"

"…Let's move, L-elf…"

Their eyes were locked together for a second too long until their lips met—crashed, in a passionate tangle. L-elf complied, because now he was moving and grinding and pressing down timely with Haruto's instinctive thrust upwards.

"Ha…ruto… Haru...to... ngh!"

L-elf suddenly looked at him with half-lidded eyes, the gaze which his own returned in wonder. Haruto blushed deep. L-elf calling his name shouldn't be so arousing, but apparently it was, because suddenly the silver-haired male was squeezing him harder. No, it wasn't that, it was him who had grown bigger. It wasn't much, but enough to make moving seemingly more painful for the other. "Eru… touch yourself," Haruto said, because he would do so if his hands were free. "Maybe it'll help... with the pain."

And again L-elf complied, touching his own leaking arousal. Blush seemed to adorn every visible skin of the silver-haired male, and where Haruto's lips met it, it felt hotter than before.

There seemed to be a quick whirlpool around him, inside him, everywhere, so fast and wholesome that it consumed Haruto until his world consisted only on the movements where his body met with L-elf's. It spiraled huge, and up high until his brain was blinded by the white heat, and he jerked upwards to spill everything inside his partner.

It took him a long while until he realized he was breathing raggedly, and the white substance on his torso meant that L-elf had released too, perhaps at the same time as him. The deep kiss, the intercourse, everything; it was the first time for Haruto to experience them.

L-elf, though, quickly regained his composure and picked himself up. He reached for a pocket knife inside his shorts just beside the bunk and cut the ropes. Haruto felt his hands released free, and he almost said thank you to L-elf when the silver haired male took his other stuffs and stood up without so much as sparing a glance.

Haruto's lips thinned, and he suddenly reached for L-elf, hugged his waist tight. Neither of them spoke for a while.

The silver haired male was the first one to break that silence. "…what's this for?"

"I don't know." It was an honest answer from Haruto. Somehow, instead of scolding or stabbing or shooting him, L-elf stayed still and didn't shrug him off. The scene must have looked silly; they were both naked, one standing up and the other sitting on the edge of the bunk behind the iron bars. How should he regard the whole ordeal? How should he treat L-elf when Haruto saw him later? Was this just a one time occurrence? Because he simply couldn't see L-elf willingly do so next time, and it would be better if Haruto kept the Rune-feeding by hijacking the other's body.

...right?

His arms began to feel numb when the exhaustion finally took its toll and Haruto's consciousness gradually faded. He would only realize much later on that his body was healing, after he woke up and found himself alone and naked, but clean and wound-less.

Something shifted between them that night, but Haruto didn't dare yet to give a name to it.

* * *

ハルエル

* * *

_A/N: Hey, it can be canon too since we don't know how long time passed between the "contract" and the pilots going to Earth! *smiles*_

_Anyway, I love Valvrave, I love L-elf. I didn't think I'd come to love Haruto, but I did. Mainly because he could be seme to L-elf, but eh. Yeah. XD_

_Reviews will be most appreciated!_


End file.
